


LET JIM REST 2K18!!

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Before that terribleness season 1 finale where Jim, I kinda ship TobyxClairexJim, Jim being called jimbo cause they haven’t really done it since season one, and then LEAVES HIS FRIENDS??!, let jim rest 2k18, says MULTIPLE TIMES that it’s better to be a team, so while it’s not tagged as ship but they’re still some TobJim and Jimclaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Literally just a compilation of Jim falling asleep.-/-Jim Lake. Jr is the first human Trollhunter. He’s the first Trollhunter leading a double life and let’s kist say double lives aren’t exactly easy.





	LET JIM REST 2K18!!

Claire invited Jim over to study. The whole ‘being the Trollhunter’ thing kept him busy and he was barely staying afloat with his grades. Toby, wasn’t much help, so she took it upon herself to help out her-not boyfriend but definitely something near it- with his schoolwork. 

They’d been going at some algebra for the past hour and she had claimed a break between problems and left to grab snacks. 

In hindsight leaving Jim alone might’ve not been the best idea. 

She returned, arms full of chips and a few sodas and had to hold in a chuckle at the sight. 

Jim was asleep, leaning heavily against her wall where they had sat on her bed. Pencil still loosely being held in his hand. 

She carefully set the stuff down on her desk, making sure to stay quiet as she grabbed the pencil from his hand and crept out of the room shutting off the light and letting the Trollhunter get some well deserved rest. 

-/-

Toby somehow manages to get Jim at his house nearly one Tuesday a month, just to relax and play video games and act like regular teenagers. 

Jim, like usual, loses a lot because he hardly plays and because Toby spends a lot of time-Claire says wastes but what does she know- playing the same game over and over and he easily school Jim. 

It’s late, nine at night, and Jim is already nodding off. Toby pauses the game just to look at him, fighting back a couple laughs. Jim is blinking slower and slower and his head will fall a few inches before forcefully shooting back and it’ll repeat until he eventually succumbs to sleep. 

Toby just observed before lightly shaking his friends shoulder. 

“Wanna sleepover tonight?”.

Jim, gives a smile like Toby’s just made his night, and nodded. 

“Thanks Tobes”.

“No problem Jimbo”.

-/-

Blinky, as somewhat of Jim’s mentor, tries to teach the young Trollhunter everything he can about the world he’s protecting and the trolls in it. 

He’s pleased that Jim has a natural curiosity for things, even if it tends to get them both-and occasionally Toby and Claire- into trouble (usually with Vendel).

Jim, while taking a while, reads books that Blinky recommends him and actually talks about them with him. 

It makes Blinky happy to have a pupil who respects and understands his thirst for knowledge and answers. 

It’s a random day, and he’s got Jim in his and Aaarrrgghh’s little shack and a large stacks of books propped up on a table. Jim is already tearing into one, slowly scanning his eyes across each page and then slowly turning pages with the occasional question that Blinky is always excited to answer. 

He doesn’t notice until a few minutes after that the page turning has stopped and he looks up from his own book to find Master Jim, fast asleep. His head is leaning on his hand, eyes closed and breathing evened out, meaning he had been asleep for a while. 

Blinky just grins and goes back to his book, content to let his charge get the rest he so desperately deserved. 

-/-

Jim doesn’t notice he falls asleep a lot until he hears the others talking about it. His mom is out until the next morning so Blinky, Aaarrrggh invite them to stay in Trollmarket for the night since Jim and the others had just gotten back from a small fight. 

They accept-Toby let’s his grandma know, Claire tells her parents she’s at a friends house- and they sit around, the kids in sleeping bags and they all talk about stuff that Jim can’t focus on because his eyes are feeling heavier and heavier. 

He lets a yawn slip through his lips. His eyes felt even heavier.

‘I’ll rest them for a bit’ He thought as he stopped resisting and let his eyes slip closed. 

“He’s falling asleep again”. A voice, high pitched, so Claire, spoke and he forced his eyes to open. 

“No ‘m not”. 

She smirks and he covers a yawn with his hand. Toby besides him laughs. “It’s okay dude. The point of a sleepover is too ‘sleep-over’. Your already over so technically speaking your ahead of the game. Jim sleepily rolled his eyes. “Haha”. He nudged Toby lazily with his shoulder. 

He fell back, leaning against his propped up pillow on the wall as he tries to pay attention to the conversation that has moved on and gotten slightly quieter. 

He was sure he was drifting off though he didn’t do anything to stop it when he heard a few laughs and slowly blinked his eyes open. 

“Wha’s s’ funny?”. He mumbled, voice slightly muddled with sleep, even though he swore he hadn’t been sleeping for that long. 

“Nothing Master Jim. Please resume your resting”.

“Yeah we’re just talking about stuff. Get some sleep Jimbo”.

He huffs, but rolls over and let’s himself get tugged back into sleep, but heard a few bits and pieces of his friends talking. 

“Jim falls asleep so much, it’s kinda hilarious”.

“He fell asleep at my house last week”.

“Same”. 

“Master Jim is young. It cannot be easy to balance protecting two worlds”.

“He need sleep”.

“Yes he does indeed Aaarrrgghh”.

Jim gets a small smile on his face as he the conversation leads him to sleep, feeling safe, surrounded by his friends.


End file.
